Baby Time!
by CosmoTheSeedrian2012
Summary: A Lot Can Happen From The Pull Of A Trigger. Shadow should know. NOTE: This story is not all about Shadow OR babies. This is my second fanfiction and probably to be one of my favorite and best ones. MIGHT become crossover. Short chapters means LOTS OF CHAPTERS! Be my guest, be my guest, put my writing to the test! Hope You Love The Stories I Write! TAILSMO FOREVER Cosmo Tails
1. Chapter 1

**Baby Time!**

One day Shadow was just walking through green forest, after some mysterious figure was chasing him. It looked like him, but he moved a bit slower, and seemed to be more of a grey looking body instead of black, and bluish red stripes. He had no idea what had happened, but it sounded like him, fought like him, and thought like him. He had no idea what was going on, but he did know he had to destroy that old Shadow looking guy. He thought that it would be easy, but lucky for him, the emeralds' locations were unidentified at the time. So the old man had the advantage. Shadow got home and got on his computer. He started browsing the internet. He was looking up absolutely random things. He heard a knock on his door. He got up and went over to the it. He opened the door. "Hello, Shadow the hedgehog... I think I know what you're about to say. Who Am I? I just so happen to be you. Goodbye Shadow!" The old looking Shadow-like hedgehog pulled out a blaster of some sort. On the side it said "WARNING: IF USED ON ANY LIFE FORM, SIDE AFFECTS LISTED BELOW MAY OCCUR: DIZZINESS, LUNG FAILIURE, BREATHING PROBLEMS, HEART ATTACKS, DEATH, AND EXTREME FOOD CRAVINGS. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED" Shadow didn't notice it though. He was shot with a laser type thing that just dissolved into his body. He started feeling Dizzy, then fell over. Not noticing his hands getting smaller, he shouted at 'Old Shadow' with his voice getting higher, and higher. "I'll make you pay... for thi... This..." He passed out.

- -COSMO'S POINT OF VIEW- I woke up that morning only to hear an infant screaming and crying. I slipped on my flip flops, shorts, and a t-shirt. I ran outside, but tripped at the doorway. "Shoot!" I yelled, Trying to get up, but slipping on a water spill in the floor. "Crap!" I yelled again. I gasped. "I didn't mean to say that!" I got up, carefully, and ran to the backyard. I saw and infant, that resembled Shadow, but I didn't think it was him. I picked up the child and brought him inside. After I gave him some apple sauce, I carried him to Tails' Place. When I got there, I opened the unlocked door, only to find an empty house. I walked upstairs and checked all the rooms. Nothing. I yelled "Tails? You Here?" No response. The baby started to cry, but I rocked it to sleep in my arms. It was so cute! I decided to call him Marty. It just sounded right. Don't know why though. So as I walked to Sonic's House, I knocked on the door. It opened. Sonic was standing there. "Hey Cos- What's that?" He said pointing at 'Marty'. "It's a baby I found in my back yard... What do I do with it? Where's Tails?" She asked panicked. "I have no idea what to do with the little one. Give him to an orphanage or something." He said laughing. "Well, ok... I guess I should. But where's Tails at?" She said rocking the baby. "About that..." He said kind of backing away. Cosmo glared at him. "Where is he!" She shouted, but not scaring the baby. "Woah, hey calm down, ok!" Sonic said staring at the vines getting ready to attack him. The vines retreated. "Ya see, Tails had to travel to a galaxy about 2 to 3 months away, so he won't be back for a while. He had to deal with some buisness. He wanted me to tell you, but I forgot to. He took all his things. Don't know why though. I can't contact him, so I'm a little freaked out too..." Cosmo almost burst into tears at this shocking news. She had tears in her eyes, then she ran down the road with the baby in hands crying. She was thinking "Why Tails! Why didn't you tell me before you left! Why!" For that ONE moment, she was very angry with Tails. Then she realized, she had yelled that out load... "What am I saying, I shouldn't be mad," She said, tears still rolling down her cheeks. She walked back to her house, laid down in bed with the sleeping infant, and slept all day long.

Me: "Well Cosmo, Sorry about the news."

Cosmo: "Well, considering the fact you left me clueless about my true love, best friend, and probably soon to be husband,"

Me: "Wait wait wait... Husband?

Cosmo: "Whoops..."

Me: " O...K. Well, until next time, see ya!"

Cosmo: "Review and tell us what you think so far!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Baby Time!**

-Shadow's Point Of View-

Well, I'm stuck with the plant girl until I return to my former state. So in the meantime, I may as well... Wait... I can't control my arms... of my legs... Or anything for that matter! "Come on Marty." Cosmo said sleepily. "Marty?" Shadow thought. Who is Marty? I am Shad... Never mind. I'm just going to... Oh yeah... I can't move on my own. Well crap. While I'm he- "WAAAAH" 'Marty' yelled and screamed. Why am I screaming? I demand to know! Woah... I'm hungry. Like, REALLY hungry. I need food! Gimmie some food lady! Wait, Why am I screaming in my head... Anyway. "Hold on! I'll get you something!" Shadow started to reach into Cosmo's dress and grabbed her breasts. "Hey! Knock that off Marty!" He only cried louder. "Mama mia..." Cosmo said very annoyed. "Why are you grabbing me there?" She said almost screaming at the small child. Eventually she realized what he wanted. "What? No! I'm NOT going there! I'm a seedrian, you're a-" Shadow interrupted with a loud scream them squeezed her breast. "Okay Fine!" She said in pain. The infant had a very strong grip. She pulled off her shirt after setting 'Marty' on the bed. She picked him up and began breast feeding him. The child had finally stopped crying, and Cosmo was calmed down. "WHY AM I DOING THIS?!" Shadow Kept repeating in his head. He wanted to stop but he couldn't. "Ok, that's enough." She pulled her shirt back on and put the baby on the bed. Shadow slept. Cosmo went out and started to do some gardening in her back yard.

-Cosmo's Point of View-That was... Awkward... I can't believe I'd ever have to do that... Well, what's done is done. Just then, A voice came from the front door inside, "Cosmo?" it said. "Tails!" Cosmo yelled happily. She ran to the front door and hugged him. She kissed him on the cheek. "Well, It's bee-"

"Why didn't you tell me that you were leaving?" She said calmly, but somewhat angered inside.

"Well, I couldn't bare see you cry, so I just thought Sonic would help me out there, and I'm back early because the guy I went to meet came half way. So we did what needed to be done, and a boosted all the way home to see you." He replied.

"Aww, That's so sweet! I wish Sonic were a LITTLE more romantic!" Amy said from behind Tails.

"Wait, When did you get here?" Tails asked.

"Just a second ago." The two girls said at the same time.

"Well, I came to snatch the little one, Cosmo." Amy said playfully.

Tails was confused at this point. "Wait wait wait, little one?"

Cosmo just stared at Tails, then motioned him to follow. They all walked up to Cosmo's room. There on her bed was a small sleeping child, that resembled Shadow, but was called by the name of Marty.

"I call him Marty. It just sounded nice" Cosmo said quietly.

"Awww, He's so cute!" Amy said at the same tone as Cosmo.

"Amy, I think we'll hold on to him for a while longer. I'll call you later, ok?" Cosmo said quietly.

Amy replied walking away saying "Well, Alright, but don't come crying to me when he needs a diaper changing!" She laughed and walked out the door. "See you later, guys!"

"Umm, Yeah." Tails said a bit louder. "So anyway, Cosmo, like I said, It's been a while since we've been together, and I just thought, well, maybe..." He paused for a minute reaching in to his pockets, pulling out a small black box with a rhinestone on top. "Will you... Marry me?" Tails asked almost sweating into a puddle.

"Oh Tails, Of course I will! Cosmo said happily.

Tails, no longer sweating, kissed Cosmo, and never wanted that moment to end. It was the happiest moment of his life. He put the ring on her finger, and it was beautiful. It was a golden ring with a glowing yellow gem. Tails had a matching one, but his had a smaller, glowing green gem. They had the wedding the very next day, because it was already 7:00 PM. They slept at Cosmo's house. Tails, Cosmo, And 'Marty' All slept on Cosmo's huge bed. They could fit almost three more people! But that was NOT going to happen. Shadow was still sleeping peacefully until the next morning when Tails got out of bed. Marty woke up, and started crying. "Well what did I do this time!" Tails shouted at the wall. Cosmo woke up. "What in the world? Marty! Shhhh!"

"Sorry Cosmo, I got up and he started screaming. Maybe he's hungry. Ow!" He fell onto the bed by 'Marty'. "Stubbed my toe on the bed!" Tails said. His toe bled for a minute, then it stopped. "Gosh, what did I do, kick the bed?" He said looking at his toe. He noticed 'Marty' holding onto his fur on his stomach, climbing onto him.

-Shadow's Point of View- I can't believe I'm climbing on top of daddy! I mean Tails! What's wrong with me! Tails isn't my dad! Oh good lord, I'm turning into a real child. Maybe I'll learn to accept it for the time being. Whatever goes, goes... What's that. Why am I suddenly heavier. Oh gosh, I pooped all over myself... This will be interesting. "Cosmo! The child has created doo doo!" Tails yelled laughing. "Stop it! That tickles!" Tails was laughing so hard, the baby was laughing so hard, Cosmo was laughing so hard, no one could do anything about it. Heh. This is funny isn't it. It is. Really funny. Ha. Hahaahaa! haaaaaahaaaahaaaa! Wait. What am I doing? Oh yeah, laughing. Hey, wait, stop! I'm tickling Tails!

"Okay, that's enough, little one." Cosmo said giggling. "I'll get you changed, then you can go play with daddy, ok?" She was talking to me, and I was laughing. I fell asleep in her arms, then woke up naked. "Oh, so you're up and running now? Alright. Hold on, I'll put a new diaper on you and then you can go." She put a diaper on me, then put me on the ground, but why? I got up and started walking towards Tails. He was sitting on the couch. "Da.. Dada? Mama?" I looked back and forth, Mommy, Daddy, Mommy, Daddy. I can speak now, eh? Awesome! "Cosmo, get the camera! He's walking and talking!" The small child fell down, started crying for like 4 seconds, then fell asleep on the floor. "Umm... Ok?" Tails said staring at Shadow. "Sleeping is good for him. He's probably tired." Cosmo said.

Me: So, You guys are married, Marty is your child, and you live in which house? Tails'? Cosmo's?

Tails: Well, Maybe we could rebuild Cosmo's house, right beside mine, and then build them together! Connect them, you know?"

Cosmo: "Good idea! We should do that next chapter. Also the wedding! Don't forget that!

Me: "Aren't you supposed to plan the wedding first?"

Amy: "Already done! Your welcome!"

Sonic: "Review and tell us what you think!"

Knuckles: "When will I be in the story?"

Rouge: "Yeah, When?"

Me: "Soon, ok? Maybe at the wedding! Bye!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Baby Time! **

-Tails' Point of view-(Yay For Tails!) - Well, this morning was the most wonderful morning of all. Wedding day! I got out of bed, and didn't stub my toe this time. Marty and Cosmo Were still asleep. I went and made some coffee, then threw on a jacket. "Chilly today, huh." I said to no one in particular. I waited outside for Sonic to show up. He called last night wanting to show him something. Then, of course, I blinked, then here he was, holding up a white tuxedo with a yellow bow tie.

"You like?" He asked.

"Really sharp looking, if I do say so myself!" I said happily. Amy came running after, holding a beautiful white dress, and wearing a less decorated version of the one in hand.

"Sonic! Wait!" She yelled.

"Shhh! Everyone's still asleep inside! Marty kept us up until 3:00 AM or something." I said glaring at Amy.

"That's just what happens when kids you... have. What?" Amy said, not being able to speak correctly.

Just then, Cosmo came through the door with Marty in her arms. The baby, still sleeping, kept grabbing at her hair, which kept tickling him.

"Oh, good morning everyone. What are we all talking about?" She asked, half asleep.

"Well," Amy said showing Cosmo the wonderful white dress "I thought we might need to go all out for your wedding, but you wouldn't like that. Anyway, do you like your dress?"

Cosmo, stunned at the beautiful sight, said "It looks wonderful Amy! Thank you very much! Mind if I try it on?"

"Well, of course!" Amy said happily, walking right into the house. Cosmo followed.

"Let's step inside, Sonic. I'm getting cold." I said, shivering.

Sonic replied with a sneeze, then a thumbs up.

Cosmo handed Tails the child, who was still asleep.

"Taking a liking to the little one, eh?" Sonic asked jokingly.

"Yeah, I guess I am." I answered with a smile.

"Ouch! Amy, that hurt!" Cosmo yelled from upstairs.

"Yeah yeah, you're fine! Just push the shoe on, girl!" Amy shouted.

I asked Sonic, "Why do girls scream at each other so much?"

"The world may never know." Sonic replied chuckling.

Just then, Someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it!" Tails said, running towards the door.

"Hey there Tails!" Knuckles said smiling.

"Hey knucklehead!" Sonic and Tails said in unison.

"And Rouge!" Rouge said from behind Knuckles.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sonic asked.

I went into the kitchen and got everyone some coffee.

I came back to the living room, and everyone was sitting down.

"Got some coffee for everyone." I said.

"Thanks!" Everyone said at the exact same time.

"Wow, THAT was weird..." I blurted out.

Everyone just looked at him. Sonic said "Maybe we should see what the girls are do-"

"Here we come!" Yelled Amy, interrupting Sonic.

"Never Mind" He said.

The two girls came down the stairs. Everyone was speechless at the sight of Cosmo. The dress, the shoes, the tiara, It all just looked perfect on her!

"Wow, you look beautiful, Cosmo!" I said staring at her.

"Thank you, Tails." She said smiling at him.

-Cosmo's Point Of View-When I said thank you to Tails, I swear I saw someone behind him. What was it? My imagination? I kept hearing this voice in my head, over and over... It kept saying something like 'You know you hate the fox boy, don't you...' It sounded like Shadow, but robot like, too. "No..." I said.

"What's wrong, Cosmo?" Tails asked me.

"Nothing. Just my thoughts getting to me." I told him.

"Let's go upstairs to your room, and we can talk, ok?" He said, concerned. A vine shot through the ground, then grabbed everyone but Tails.

"Cosmo! Stop it!" Amy cried, almost crying.

Marty woke up because of the noise. He started crying and crying.

"Marty, I'm sorry!" Then a vine grabbed Marty, gently, then brought him to Cosmo. Marty puked all over the vine, and then it dissolved into it.

"Cosmo, What's going on!" Knuckles screamed.

"Help! Ouch!" Rouge shouted.

'What! I can't do anything about it! I don't know why!" I yelled.

"Mamma!" Marty shouted and yelled. He kept crying.

I passed out, then all the vines disappeared. Tails caught Marty, Knuckles caught Rouge, Sonic Caught Amy, who caught a flower pot, with a rose in it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ABOUT 2 HOURS LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Cosmo? You awake yet?" Someone said.

"It's ok now, you're okay..." Another person said.

"I..." I tried speaking. "I can't... can't open m-my eyes..."

"What?" The first voice said. It sounded like Cream.

"Cream? Is that you?" I said as I felt her ear.

"Yeah, It's me Cosmo." She said, scared.

"Where's... Umm... The pink girl?" I said. Who was she? A. It started with A. Amelia? Was it that? I don't know...

"Cosmo?" 'Amelia' said.

"Amelia? That's it, right?" I said curiously.

"What? No! Amy! Stupid plant! Can't even remember your best friend!" She said furiously.

"I'm sorry Cosmo, she gets mad easily." Another voice said.

"Miles? Miles Prower? My... umm... brother? Or was it husband. What's wrong with me?" I said, memory faintly leaving me. I started feeling tired. I passed out again.

(While Sleeping, Shadow absolutely forgot his name, and believed his name really is Marty, So he will be called that for a while) -Shadow's Point Of View-My mother is ok, right blue boy? Right? Oh yeah, can't talk. What if she's hurt. She's ok. She's ok! Stop freaking out! Ok, so... I have no thoughts on my mi... I pooped all over myself! Again! NEXT!

-(Umm... O...K?)-Tails' Point of View-This can't be happening... On the wedding day! It started raining about an hour ago. Well, the wedding is being postponed, Cosmo has passed out, Marty is with Sonic, sleeping in his arms, and I'm freaked out. This sucks...

"Tails! Marty crapped on me! Oh my, this stinks! TAILS! COME ON!" Sonic screamed and hollered.

"Ok! I'm coming!" I shouted. I took Marty, changed his diaper, and Cream held him after I was done.

"He's so cute!" Cream said, but somewhat worried.

"Cosmo's up again." I said.

"Tails?" She said.

"Yeah?" I replied

"Get. Me. Out. Now." She said angrily.

"Alrighty then," I said kind of scared.

"Thanks." She said. She came over to me and whispered in my ear, "I love you."

I whispered back, "I love you, too."

We kissed. Again, I never wanted it to end.

"You know," I started. I put my hand on her hips then said, "I thought I was going to have to do surgery, and I would never try to hurt you. _Ever._"

She just looked at me, and then we kissed again.

**Me: So, the wedding, house building, and th-"**

**Tails: "I swear I was going to have a heart attack."**

**Cosmo: "Your telling me, I was passed out half the time! Amelia? What was wrong with me?"**

**Tails: "Shhh..."**

**Me: "O...k... Review a-"**

**Amy smacked me with her piko-piko hammer.**

**Amy: "I get the last word! Review and tell me- I mean us, what you think!"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Baby Time!**

_ (I was in a hurry, so this one's a little small. Sorry I haven't been updating often, my computer is having problems. And now, without further ado, *DRUM ROLL*) __Chapter 4!_

_-Cosmo's Point of View- Alright, I feel alright, a bit weak, but alright._

_"Hey Cosmo? Can I ask you something?" Tails asked._

_"Sure. It's fine with me." I replied. We left the Blue Typhoon, and went to my house._

_(Just in case I didn't mention this before, For the two hours Cosmo was passed out, she was taken to the Blue Typhoon and put in the Sick Bay.)_

_"Alrighty then," I said randomly excited._

_"Well, I saw that when you were passed out, your energy span was very small. You lost a lot of energy in that, __Vine Incident..."__ Tails said nervously. _

_"Tails... Where's Marty?" I asked, still excited for really no reason. All of a sudden, I saw absolutely nothing but blue fly by, then I saw Sonic standing by Tails', holding Marty._

_"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry Marty!" Tails shouted, grabbing the baby. _

_"Daddy!" Marty yelled laughing. He was really cute in Tails' arms._

_ "My two favorite guys!" I said happily._

_"My favorite girl!" Tails said smiling._

_"Momma!" Marty yelled still laughing._

_"Tails... I'm starting to get that tingly feeling again..." I said, no longer excited._

_"What Tingly feeling?" He asked, sounding very concerned._

_"Well, when I passed out the second time, before I blacked out, I had a tingly felling all ov- AAAHHH!" I Screamed. I saw this, __Older Looking Shadow__ Character That I saw standing behind Tails before..._

_"What's wrong Cosmo?" He said grabbing me. He held me close, and then, HE blacked out. I ran away from the figure, then tripped. I was picked up by it, then I blacked out._

_-The Mysterious Figure's Point of View- "Well well well... I see you've suffered long enough... Shadow..." I said, trying not to kill him. "I know you would just LOVE to be back to your normal self right now, so I think I can- OW! What the f-" BANG!_

_"First off, no talking like that! You never know who might read this! I... mean... hear us! Second off, what are you talking about? Shadow? Suffering? Are you insane or something?" The pink hedgehog said furiously, yet very confused._

_"Well, if it isn't Amy." I said laughing. _

_"Amy Rose. And you are? Wait... it's... it's... __you...__" She said dropping to her knees, loosening her grip on her piko-piko hammer._

_"You remember, don't you?" I said, still laughing._

_"M-M-Mephiles? Good heavens! SONIC! HELP ME!" She squealed. _

_"Amy!" Sonic yelled, "Where are you?"_

_"SON-" BAM! She was sent flying towards a tree, when a vine caught her._

_"Amy, are you ok? Mephiles, you will pay for this!" Sonic yelled._

_"Amy, Sonic! Let's go! Get Tails!" A plant like thing shouted._

_"Oh, so you found yourself a new freak to tag along, now haven't you Sonic?" I said smiling._

_"I'm Cosmo the Seedrian, and I am NOT a freak!" The plant thing yelled._

_"Cosmo, look out!" The two-tailed fox yelled. Suddenly, a vine blocked my attack. _

_"What? How did you? No matter..." I said, readying myself for a quick escape. Suddenly, Sonic and Amy were gone. Tails and Cosmo as well..._

_"Cowards." I said under my breath. I ran off._

_-Tails' Point of View- "Cosmo, keep running! He could be chasing us!" I yelled, holding Cosmo's hand._

_"He's gone, he left in the other direction!" I heard her yell. Good, he's gone. _

_"Marty! Oh god, Marty was taken!" She started crying._

_"Let's go get him!" I said almost flaming with fury. We saw Marty in a tree in front of us. I climbed up, grabbed him, and flew down._

_"C-c-chaos... C-c-control!" Marty said._

_"What?" I said looking at him. Suddenly we teleported home._

_"Marty? Did you?" I asked._

_"Daddy, Mommy!" Marty yelled rubbing his belly._

_"He's hungry." Cosmo said. She went and got some apple sauce while I changed his diaper._

_"Phew! You stink, boy!" I said jokingly to Marty._

_"Stinky stinky!" He repeated. He's so cute! I could just eat him up! Cosmo came into the living room and fed Marty some apple sauce, while I went and took a shower._

_**INTERLUDE**_

_**-MEANWHILE, AT THE JUSTICE LEAGUE-**_

_**Batman: We're out of potato chips.**_

_**Superman: I lost my deck of cards! We can't play- Never mind, they're in my pocket.**_

_**Wonder Woman: Poker it is then!**_

_**Green Lantern: Awesome! I'll get the poker chips.**_

_**Me: Umm... How did I get here, and why are you in my story?**_

_**Batman: BECAUSE I'M BATMAN!**_

_**Superman: *Facepalm* Here he goes again...**_

_**Me: Review!**_

_**Superman: Tell us what you think about the story so far!**_

_**Batman: I'M BATMAN! I'M BATMAN! I'M BATMAN!**_

_**Everyone Else: WE KNOW WHO YOU ARE!**_

_**Me: Ok, sorry, bye!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Baby Time!**

Chapter 5 (I Will be using P.O.V for point of view, now.)

-Tails' P.O.V- "Well, It looks like we can go to the wedding tomorrow, and start on the houses today!" I said happily.

"Or _maybe,_ we can have a fun day out, the wedding tomorrow, then the house the day after that!" Cosmo said even happier than me.

"Good Idea!" I said smiling. Marty started smiling too.

"Well, Let's go!" She said, beckoning me to follow her.

"Wait, Marty needs something to wear!" She said stopping.

"Hmm..." I said thinking. Well, what COULD he wear... We didn't have anything but his little baby tuxedo... Oh yeah!

"Hold on! I got it!" I ran to the closet in my room, and grabbed some small jeans, and a red shirt with yellow letters saying, "MOMMY'S LITTLE MAN!"

"I kept this outfit for a really long time, because I thought, when I get a child, he could were these." I said walking down the stairs. We put the clothes on Marty, and he giggled and laughed.

"Awww, Mommy's Little Man! That's so cute!" Cosmo said laughing.

"Alright, let's go!" I said happily. And with that, we left the house, and went to town.

"So, What should we do on our big day out?" I asked.

"How about... go shopping for new clothes, for Marty, and then we could go eat. But it's your choice." I told her.

"We should go get some breakfast, shouldn't we? I kind of hungry since we didn't eat at the house." She said.

"Ah, we need to get the building materials!" I said, remembering the project to combine the two houses.

"About that..." Cosmo said sounding worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Well, we didn't bring anything to carry the supplies..." She said.

"Got it covered. I have the X-Tornado. Remember?" I said jokingly.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that." She said.

"I want I want!" Marty shouted, pointing at a balloon. It was blue, red, and black. It looked like a target, but more colourful.

"Ok, we'll get you a balloon." I said to the him. Alright, a balloon, some clothes, and food. That's it? Maybe we could go and... I don't know. Anyway...

"Tails? You coming?" I heard Cosmo say. She had been walking towards the balloon stand.

"Oh, Yes! Just lost in my thoughts, that's all." I said walking towards her.

-Cosmo's Point of View- "So, tell the man which balloon you want, Marty!" I said smiling.

"Dat one! Dat One! I want it!" He shouted, pointing to the same balloon he was shouting about earlier.

"Ok, that will be, $0.50, please." The walrus said. Tails paid for the balloon with the two quarters he found on the ground by a bench.

"Alright, here you go." The walrus said giving Marty the balloon. Surprisingly, he didn't let go of it at all. Out of all honesty, I thought he would have let it get away by now!

"Alright, let's go get some breakfast." Tails said with his stomach growling.

"Alright. Where to?" I asked, not really paying attention to where I was going. I bumped into Tails, and he fell.

"Whoa!" -THUD- "Ow..." He said, bumping into a rhino, who pushed him to the ground.

"You wanna fight, two-tailed freak?" The rhino said with a deep, rough voice.

"No, I wasn't paying atten-" Tails said, when I interrupted him and said,

"It was my fault, sorry. I wasn't looking at where I was going and I bumbed into Tails, causing him to bump into you. Please forgive me."

"Fine. I'll let it slide. But next time, I'll beat him to a bloody pulp..." The rhino said staring at Tails, then walked away.

"Sheesh." Tails said, almost trembling.

"Well, I guess we should go get something to eat. Subway, maybe?" I asked.

"Good choice!" Tails said winking.

"Momma!" Marty yelled, holding his balloon in one hand, rubbing his belly with the other.

"Ok buddy, We're going to get some food." Tails said, chuckling.

"There it is, right over there." I said. This mall was like a whole mini town, stuck into a big building! All of a sudden, there was some guy who looked exactly like Tails, only he was blue, not yellow. His eyes were somewhat blue red. His shoes were all black. Who was he? Next thing I see is Tails, standing by the blue two tailed fox. Then, I saw ANOTHER person. Tails again? But the yellow was black, his eyes were red, and his shoes had blue instead of red...

"What?" I said quietly.

"What is it, lady?" Another fox said. Only this one had one tail, greenish yellow eyes, and brown fur, not yellow. Wow. This is weird...

"Hm? Oh, nothing. It's just..." I said, not finishing my sentence.

"Just what?" The fox asked.

"Well, My boyfrie- I mean husband, he looks almost exactly like these other foxes." I replied.

"Oh, you mean yellow boy? Tails, right? We were friends, us foxes, back in grade school. We all had to split and we never heard from each other since. I really liked Tails, but never really talked to him." He said sadly.

"Maybe you and him can bond more, now, you know, since you met up again?" I suggested. I mean really, I need to catch up with the girls! I haven't got the chance yet.

"Good idea! Nice to meet you. My name is Dirty. You can call me Dirk. My parents didn't really want me, so they put me up for adoption. I kinda like my name, but it gets me made fun of a lot." He said."

"That's sad to hear. Let's go get Tails!" I said happily.

"So anyway, like I was saying, If you even TRIE-" Tails was talking about something to the other foxes. I interrupted by saying,

"Tails, come here please." It looked like he froze at my words, then just came over to me.

"What is it, Cosmo?" He asked.

"Well, you see, Dirty here, said he knew you and those other foxes from school, and I was just curious to kno-" I said, suddenly interrupted by Tails and Dirty exchanging looks and laughing quietly.

"Ok, you're right about me and him. We were good friends, but he never really talked much." Tails said, still smiling at Dirty, almost bursting onto hysterical laughing.

All of a sudden, there was a big bang in the distance, and everyone, and I mean EVERYONE, turned and looked north. (The direction the sound came from.)

Me: Alright, who knows what the boom was?

Tails: Me. It's obviously a lousy worker not doing his job correctly. *Grins at Dirty*

Dirty: That one dude who almost destroyed the mall almost 2 years ago. The egg looking dude. *Gives Tails a serious look*

Cosmo: I sure hope not!

Marty: Big bam! boom bam! bam bam! BOOM!

Cosmo and Tails: Shhh. *They both Giggle*

Me: Sooo, ya. Sorry The chapter has taken so long, I've been havong to do a lot of stuff, and the computer has been acting up. I had to rewrite the story once, read it over, and find a good time to post it. As I said, the computer has been very messed up. Sorry for the inconvenience! Bye Bye!

Dirty: Well, ok. Review!

Tails: tell us what you think!

Marty: WAAAAH! BALLOON GONE! WAAAAAHHHH! *Balloon floats away from child*

*Cosmo Grabs it by the very end of the string and gives it back to Marty, Who then stops crying*

Me: See Ya!


	6. Chapter 6 (SHORT)

**Baby Time**

-Tails' P.O.V.- Alright, so NOW something has to happen... Great. Just, Great.

"Tails, let's go!" Dirty said sprinting as hard as he could, considering the fact he had only one tail. I flew down and picked him up by grabbing his hands. He was a little heavier than Cosmo, but not bad.

~5 MINUTES LATER~

"I still can't find anything!" Said Dirty.

"Me neither..." I replied sadly.

"Well, look who it is!" A tall man said.

"Eggman?" I asked curiously. Sure enough, it was him. He was a bit more slim, and he was carrying a ton of groceries.

"Here, let me help with that." Dirty and I said almost at the same time.

"What's up, Eggman? No more destroying everything in sight?" I asked jokingly, yet confused.

"Well, a mad scientist has to eat too, you know." He said. "I also gave up evil. It just fails every time."

"Really? That's great!" I said, taking some of his bags.

"Yeah, I suppose," Said Dirty, taking as many bags as he could.

"What was the noise from over this way?" I asked Eggman.

"I'm not sure. I think it might have been a..." Eggman said, suddenly interrupted by a couple of foxes.

"Well well well, If it isn't the Egghead!" The blue fox, named Chilly said.

"You ready boys?" The black fox said, his name being Danny. He was the leader out of Chilly and Dirty.

"Guys, Guys, stop. Eggman's a good guy now." Dirty told them, almost dropping the bags. Quickly, all the foxes were carrying all but one bag. Eggman carried the eggs. Everyone just had other bags of various items.

"Alrighty then. We trust you, little filth pile," Danny said grinning at Dirty. Dirty grinned back, and replied with a firm,

"Yes sir, Night Stalker." Dirty said, laughing with Chilly. Danny wasn't amused.

"Alright, the car- er, _vehicle,_ is back here. Come with me..." Eggman said. We got to the car-type vehicle and loaded up the groceries.

"Well, nice chatting with you. I'll be going now. A grown man needs something to do, after all." Eggman said, getting in the vehicle.

"See ya!" All the foxes shouted as he drove off.

"Well, Let's go see Cos-"

"Tails, I'm going to go with Amy and Cream to the Shoe Shop! Ok?" Cosmo shouted to Tails.

"Alright! Stay out of trouble!" I shouted back.

~Cosmo's P.O.V~ Finally! Some time with my girls!

-AFTER 20 MINS. OR SO OF SHOPPING-

"WOOH! I'm beat!" Said Amy, carrying about 12 bags already.

"I can't do this anymore, Amy!" Shouted Cream, almost dropping her 6 bags. Cheese was carrying a small bag, filled with yummy chao fruits.

"Chao chao chao chao chao!" Cheese yelled.

"Oh you!" Cream said jokingly.

"What? Fish sticks?" Amy said. She had been trying to translate for Cosmo, which wasn't really working.

"Ha ha Amy, very funny." Cosmo said sarcastically, grunting from time to time.

**Me: Sorry for the really short chapter, I felt like I left you guys hanging for too long.**

**Amy: YEAH you did...**

**Cosmo: Stop giving him such a hard time, Amy. Wait... Where's Marty?**

**Sonic: Hey guys, I'm back!**

**Tails: Hey Sonic, have you seen... Never mind...**

**Sonic: What? Oh, I see...**

**Marty: Daddy! (Marty is in a tree beside everyone.)**

**Me: Yeah, I ABSOLUTELY forgot about being here, doing this and all. School got in the way... And the park. And my neighbor/cousin/best friend... ANYWAY...**

**Sonic: Review!**

**Tails: Rate!**

**Knuckles: And Tell Us What You- (SMACK) *Amy struck him with her hammer***

**Amy: I get the last word!**

**Knuckles: *Groans* Think... **

**Me: Hehehe... Bye.**


	7. A Fresher Start

**Baby Time**

**11/3/2012 Saturday 1:25 PM**

-Cosmo's P.O.V.- I'm _starving... I wonder when we'll eat..._

Just then, Tails came in the front door with at least 4 bags. It smelled _delightful._

"I'm home, Cosmo! I also brought Mexican!"

"That's great! Marty and I are really hungry! Isn't that right, buddy?" I said, playfully. Then, of course, my stomach growls ever so loudly...

"Momma? What was dat?" Marty asked.

"Yes, dear, that was momma." I said, giggling.

"Well, food's in here when you're ready." Tails said.

Marty had just then flicked on the radio. All I heard was 'Momma, what does dis do?' and then 'Gangnam Style' play all throughout the house. Tails was in the kitchen getting the food out and on the table, while I tried to find the remote to turn down the radio.

"Oppa Gangnam Style." Tails sang to the song.

"Oh, Tails, You're so weird!" I said, giggling while Marty danced around the room.

Then, things got weird. The song stopped, and all I heard was a strange voice, that sounded like Shadow The Hedgehog's, but a bit muffled.

"I need 'Marty' to come towards the voice you hear... Now." The voice said, urgently.

"Um, ok... Marty, come with mommy." I said, holding his hand and going to the voice. It was in the radio. Odd...

"What does dat do, momma?" Marty asked again.

"Listen. Shh..." I said, quietly.

"The child you have, 'Marty', is very important. He is me. Shadow The Hedgehog." The voice said.

"What!?" I gasped.

"Yes. He can stay with you under one condition..."

"What would that be?" Tails asked.

"I wipe his memory of all the things he's done. He will only remember what has happened since the _baby _incident. He will know nothing of Shadow The Hedgehog."

"Deal! I love this baby more than anything else in the world!" Tails and I Said simultaneously.

"Well, I'll need the X-Tornado. Leave it behind Shadow's house. I'll get it later. I'm in the future, so if this works, we live. If not, everyone will die... You don't want that to happen, do you?"

"No! I want to live!" I shouted.

"No die! No die!" Marty shouted.

"Alright. Time travel will be used for me to destroy the things Shadow should. In which, I AM Shadow..." The voice said, going on and on, trailing.

"Soo... Are we good?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, really. I'm hungry." I said, stomach growling.

"Yes. Marty will fall asleep for a couple of hours after his memory wipes. I'll try making a copy of myself to send to the past and give him all Marty's memories. Marty will be a whole new person. Er... Baby.. Whatever."

"Alright..." Tails said.

"Chaos Control!" The voice shouted.

"Waaaah! Mommaaaa!" Marty shouted.

"Just hold on, babe! Everything will be fine!" I shouted, eyes tearing up and stomach growling. Tails grabbed my hand, trying to comfort me, I assume. I squeezed it tightly, then Marty fell asleep.

"Well, It's all over. Marty is now, well, Marty." Tails said, sounding confused.

"Well, let's eat. I bet Marty is tired, anyway." I replied. I put Marty on the couch, turned the radio off, and went to the kitchen. Tails picked up the phone and started to dial a number I didn't know.

-Tails' P.O.V.- Alright then, let's see...

"Hello? Shadow?" I asked.

"Yeah, what's up?" Shadow asked in reply.

"Well, I was just calling to say hi. Wanna come over for Mexican?" I asked him, sort of disturbed at the fact Marty will grow up to look very similar to Shadow.

"Yeah, hold on." Shadow replied. "I'll be over in a minute."

"Alright. Doors are open." I said. Shadow came in seconds after I hung up.

"Teleportation never gets old." He said, entering the kitchen laughing. He started huming 'Gangnam Style' while he washed his hands in the bathroom.

_**Me: Alright then! Just another qui-**_

_**Amy: Yeah yeah, quick chapter you pulled out of your-**_

_**Sonic Covers Amy's Mouth With His Arm**_

_**Sonic: Ok, that's enough out of you.**_

_**Me: What's her deal?**_

_**Sonic Shrugs**_

_**Cosmo: Well, Review, Comment, Rate, Favorite, or something like that, and tell us what you think!**_

_**Tails Gives You A Thumbs Up**_

_**Tails: Yep! Who's up for some Italian? I ordered Mario's Power-Packed Pizza!**_

_**Mario: Alright, Mario Time!**_

_**Mario Brings in Pizza and Eats with the gang**_

_**Me: See ya!**_


	8. Dang Time Travel, You're Confusing

**~Baby Time~**

**~Later~**

After everyone was all washed up and ready to eat, someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it!" Tails shouted, already heading for the door, but much to his surprise, Shadow was already there, talking to Sonic and Amy.

-Shadow's P.O.V.-

"Yeah, I'll tell him." I said, shutting the door.

"What?" Tails asked.

"Well, You see..." I said, nervous to tell him the news.

"Yes?" Tails asked anxiously.

"I'll tell you after dinner, let's eat." I said quickly.

"Umm... Alright, but remember, I _hate _suspense." Tails said with a wink.

-Cosmo's P.O.V.-

"Alright Boys, I'm eating, so come on!" I shouted.

"Alright," Tails shouted back. "Just give me a minute."

"Coming!" Shadow said seconds after Tails' statement. Then I started to look at all the food. It looked good, but a bit different than what I knew.

"WHAT?!" I heard from upstairs.

"What's wrong, babe?" I shouted, walking towards the staircase. Then Marty woke up and started crying.

"Nothing, nothing! I'll tell you later! Marty's up, isn't he?" He asked jokingly, with a crack in his voice.

"Yeah, he is." I said, picking up the child.

"Alright, I'll take him to the table and we'll eat." Tails said, grabbing Marty and taking him to a high chair.

"Yummy yummy!" Marty said, grabbing at the mashed potatoes.

"Umm, mashed potatoes aren't Mexican, are they?" I asked.

"I have no clue how that got there..." Tails said with a chuckle.

"Have you heard about this game called 'Minecra-" WHACK! Shadow was nailed with a big bowl of Mashed Potatoes.

"Ow..." He moaned.

"Marty! Bad Boy!" Tails scorned, walking over to Shadow.

"That kid is strong... And he looks real similar to me... That's real cool!" Shadow said, laughing. "It didn't hurt too bad." Then he slipped on them, falling to the ground. WHAM!

"Ok, THAT was just stupid..." Shadow said, annoyed. I giggled at that remark.

"Well, what did you get so hopped up about, Tails?" I asked anxiously. I was confused, hungry, and excited. As I reached for a plate, I heard a knock on the door.

"Got it," Shadow said. "It's Knuckles..."

"Well, open the door!" Tails said.

"Oh, Tails, will you tell me what Shadow said?" I asked again, really wanting to know.

"Well, you see..." Tails began. Then Knuckles started laughing loudly, which caused Shadow and Tails to start cracking up.

Then **I **started laughing. I don't know what we were laughing about, then Marty laughed in a higher tone than all of us, causing the laughter to continue. We laughed for a good 2 minutes.

"Alright... Heh..." Knuckles said, still chuckling between every word.

"What was so funny?" I asked.

"Oh, just the fact that Amy is p-" SMACK. Knuckles was on the ground, with Amy standing behind him, hammer in hand.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TALK ABOUT THIS, YOU DIRTY LIEING NO GOOD SON OF A BI-" THUMP. Down went Amy, and Sonic behind her, smiling away.

"I'm sorry, heheh, but, heh... Ummm... You see..." Sonic stuttered and stammered.

"Yeah?" I asked.

Amy's, uh... Well, y'know..." Sonic replied, face flaming red.

"No, I don't... Please tell me, Sonic!" I plead.

"Well, Amy is..." He started.

**Me: Haha! Suspense is terrible, isn't it?**

**Gloomy Shadows: No doubt on that one...**

**Me: Yeah, well...**

**Future Shadow: Well, considering the fact Marty is a whole new person, and I created a whole new person out of memories, I'm pretty happy.**

**Shadow: Who is that?**

**Shadow points towards Future Shadow**

**Me: Well, he's from the future, you see...**

**Shadow: Whatever, I'm going.**

**Shadow Teleports Away**

**Sonic: Hey Guys, what's up?**

**Knuckles: Not much, really.**

**Tails: Let's wrap this up, ok?**

**Me: OR we could talk for a little bit. Y'know, chit-chat.**

**Mephiles: No, you're leaving.**

**Me: What?**

**Mephiles: Time travel, it's unexplainable. See ya.**

**Cosmo: Don't forget to review, rate, and check out the other stories!**

**Me and Sonic: Peace Out!**


	9. That One Chapter

** BABY TIME!**

"Well, Amy is... you see... pregnant..." Sonic said, going red in the face. Everyone's jaw dropped.

***Quick Note, This Chapter May Contain Violent Language and some bloodshed. Please enjoy!***

Cosmo spoke up, "Why couldn't you have told us earlier? Congratulations! That's wonderful!"

Tails said after Cosmo, "Yeah! My bro's gonna have a kid!"

Knuckles, still laughing, spoke after Tails, "Hehe... Yeah... Well, I came by to talk to Shadow..."

"What is it that you need to speak to me about?" Shadow asked.

"Let's head upstairs. Is that ok Tails?" Knuckles asked. Tails looked at Cosmo, who nodded, and then looked back and said, "Sure. Just don't break anything." And with that, Knuckles and Shadow headed upstairs. Amy got up and started talking about her being pregnant and all.

"Yeah, so I'm supposed to find out whether it's a boy or girl in about 2-3 weeks. I'm hoping for a girl, so she can come shopping with us, and we could have a girls night out!" Amy said.

"Well..." Tails said back.

"What?" Amy asked.

"Well, I thought it wasn't really, y'know, normal for a mom and her friends to go out with the daughters..." Tails admitted.

"Well, they did on Chris's planet, so why can't we do it here?" Questioned Cosmo, winking at Amy.

"Wait... How did you know that?" Sonic asked.

"Well, from what you guys always said, I just assumed..." She replied.

~**Later That Day**~

-Cosmo's P.O.V.-

I was washing the dishes while singing "Call Me Maybe" when Tails came in humming "Somebody That I Used To Know."

"_Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me maybe." _I sang. Tails hummed louder and louder, drowning me out, then I just glared at him and giggled. He started laughing to. He came over and leaned in to kiss me on the cheek, but I put my finger to his lips and said,

"No sugar until _after _dinner!"

"Oh, come on! Haven't you heard the saying 'Kiss The Chef?' After all, I'm grilling!" He said jokingly.

"Oh, alright. Just this once, though." I joked back. I kissed him on the cheek and he went out to start the grill.

***INTERLUDE***

**Me: **ಠ**_**ಠ

**Sonic: What?**

**Cream: Hello, Mister Sonic! How are you doing today?**

**Amy: What are we doing here? And where did Cream come from?**

**Cream: I was coming to hang out with you, Amy! By the way, Mother wants to know how the baby is doing.**

**Me: This was a random get together...**

**ProwerPrower85: Continuing? **

**Shelbling13: Yes, shall we?**

**Gloomy Shadows: We shall. Back to Mobius!**

**Me: Wait, when did you... How did you get here? Whatever. To Mobius!**

~_**3/8/2025 0400 Hours At A Closed Location~**_

"Alright... When do we I strike again?" ? asked.

"Soon enough, my brothers... Soon enough..." ? replied, laughing sinisterly.

"Well, I'm getting a bit impatient! How many more people do we have left?" ? continued.

"I'm here... What are the plans?" A higher voice chimed in.

"Ah. Your here. Same old song and dance, my friend. We'll keep using this method until we achieve our goal. Come, Jet." ? told the hawk.

"Alright, we've got him. We can proceed now, correct?" ? asked impatiently. There was a short silence.

"Nazo! Give me a damn response!" ? demanded.

"Silence!" Nazo shouted. "I've had it with you Mephiles! You're either going to shut the hell up, or I'll take you out myself!"

"Guys, we'll need to cooperate to get this job done. Now come on, I've got a little something to show you." Jet said.

"We need to wait for the last member." Nazo replied. The other two looked confused.

"Who is this _Other Member_ you speak of?" Mephiles questioned.

~_Suspense Will Overwhelm you~_

**Me: Sorry for the short chapters lately. I'm limited on my time everyday and I really want to keep you guys entertained. It might be like this for a while.**

**Sonic: No prob, Bob.**

**Me: It's Connor, not Bob...**

**Knuckles: **_**Connor? **_** What kind of name is that?**

**Knuckles Laughed**

**Me: Hey! Guess who's about to get kicked out of the story?**

**Knuckles: Whoa, I was just messing with you...**

**Cream: I think that's a really cool name! It sounds Irish to me.**

**Me: It is. And Thanks.**

**Tails: Review and tell us what you think so far!**

**Cosmo: Stay Tuned For More!**

**Cheese: Chao!**

**Cream: Ciao!**


	10. The Dark Side

**Baby Time!**

**Sorry I neglected the stories for so long. There is just so much to do around these times. Especially since my father just got back home from the hospital. He had to have heart surgery.**

**Sonic's P.O.V.**

Alright then... I never thought I'd have a child... First, names. Then clothes. And food, and diapers, and a bed, and... Clothes... Wait, no. Gah! I just can't wait to have a new generation of the family!

**Amy's P.O.V.**

**YES! **Me and my Sonikuu will finally have a family! I think we should name him Vito. Or it could be Francesca if it is a girl... Or... Whatever! I just can't wait! **WOOH!**

**Tails' P.O.V.**

**"GUYS!" **I shouted, since everyone was practically screaming at each other now.

It got quiet.

"Yes?" Amy replied calmly.

"What is it little buddy?" Sonic asked.

"It's just... Something's been bugging me... It's just... The fact that... I... I'm a part of..." I tried telling them.

"Tell us!" Everybody shouted.

"I... Nevermind..." I said. I couldn't tell them. Nazo, Mephiles, and Jet would kill me. Literally. I went into the living room with Cosmo.

"Tails... Whatever is bugging you, please let me help." She said, ever so slowly.

"Well... I'm in this group of some sort, called 'The Legion Of Doom.' I want to say no, but my family has been involved, and my father signed me over to them... As a forced in member, As a slave... As a _tool_." I told her.

**Cosmo's P.O.V.**

"How could your father do such a thing?" I asked. Tails burst into tears. After a few minutes of me talking to him about it, he got over it and told me one thing.

"I am going to _deal with them_ tomorrow... And nobody should try to stop me." He said angrily. He stopped for a moment.

"What is it, dear?" I asked slowly. His fur darkened to a greyish-yellow colour. His eyes became a white void. I looked at them, and all I saw was hatred... Pure, 100% hatred...

"Tails! Calm down! We will get through this! Together!" I shouted. I started tearing up. He looked at me and shouted,

"You... I... Leave! Now! I never wanted it to come to this!" His voice became deeper and more rough. His body started glowing in a purple-blue aura.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Knuckles, Shadow, Silver and Sonic all screamed. Amy, Cream, Rouge, and Blaze looked completely calm.

"Something Old..." Cream Started, Watching Tails.

"Something New..." Blaze Continued, Watching Silver.

"Something Big..." Rouge Said , Watcing Shadow.

"Something Blue." Amy Finished, Staring at Sonic.

"Spoilers." Cosmo Said, laughing afterwards.

**Me: Doctor Who. Good show, really. Go watch it. Now. It's on Netflix. And T.V. And Also The internet.**

**Sonic: What the hell is wrong with you?**

**Cosmo: Why...**

**Me: Sorry I left you guys hanging for so long. There's just been a lot going on for me, y'know? Sorry.**

**Knuckles: Stop saying sorry, and tell me what the hell just happened?**

**Me: I will when the time has come. Until then, read up on the history of Minecraft, or Doctor Who, or play with your toys you got for Christmas, or the games you got for your birthday, or something! **

** ~`~`~`HAPPY NEW YEAR`~`~`~**


	11. All In Good Time

Chapter 11!  
BABY TIME!

**I'm BAAAACK!**

-Cosmo's P.O.V-

Umm... Ok... I... Well... Ugh...

"Co... Cosmo?" A voice said, sounding like Tails, but a bit lower.

"I... I can't see... Anything... It's all just... black... E-Everything... It's... B-Black..." I said, very sleepily...

"COSMO!" Tails screamed.

"What... What is it... T-Tails..." I said, hardly getting the words out.

"Open your eyes, and look at your waist..." He said slowly. I tried and tried, so instead I touched my waist.

"Wet... What happened to me..." I asked quietly. He started crying.

"What have I done! I'm a monster! Maybe I AM better off with _them_!"

"Tails..." I said slowly... Then... Ugh...

_**~BLACK OUT~**_

-Tails' P.O.V-

I don't understand... What... What happened to me? I got mad, then rage-clawed Cosmo without a care... I could have...

"Killed her..." I said aloud, realizing what I'd done that had been so terribly wrong... Cosmo woke up, finally, after about 4-5 hours.

"Cosmo... I... Have to go sort some things out..." I whispered in her ear.

**BOOM! KABLOOWEY! SHAPOW! ANY OTHER EXPLOSION NOISE!**

"Tails!" Cosmo shouted through the flaming debris and falling ceiling tiles, "Please don't leave me! AAAAAAARGH!"

She was struck by a flaming board, right in the hip.

"COSMO!" I screamed. The scream shock-waved across the room, disintegrating the debris in front of me.

"AAAAGH! TAILS! HELP! ME!"

Cosmo is... Just... She isn't... NO!

"You ARE going to make it out of this! I promise! Whatever it takes! I WON'T LOSE YOU AGAIN!"

Then, I was struck by a large knife, right across the back.

"Gah! What.. What the... F... Ugh..."

_**BLACK OUT**_

"You little... Excuse for a life form." Mephiles Said. "Nazo would be satisfied if I killed you know, but... Whatever."

"I... HATE... YOU..." Tails shouted with the last of his breath.

"THAT IS THE LAST YOU WILL SAY! I, MEPHILES THE DARK, WILL DESTROY YOU!" Mephiles took his blade and slashed Tails throat, but it didn't even cut through any fur. Not one hair.

"WHY! WON'T! YOU! DIE!" He shouted between slashes.

"I. LIVE. FOR ONE. PURPOSE." Tails screeched. "TO PROTECT THE ONE PERSON THAT MEANS THE MOST TO ME. COSMO THE SEEDRIAN. BUT I'VE FAILED. I. MEAN. NOTHING. ANYMORE."

**Me: *sniff sniff* I... Wow... That 'cuts' deep.**

**Mephiles: Shut it, mortal! I. WILL. KILL. EVERYONE.**

**Me: And I'll delete this chapter faster than you can even SCRATCH my friends.**

**Nazo: Whatever. I can kill you faster than Super Sonic 'used to' fly.**

**Me: Hmm?**

**Nazo: Sonic's dead. Mwahahahahahahahahaha!**

**Me: I edited that part out, remember?**

**Nazo: So I wasn't in the story?**

**Me: =) Nope.**

**Nazo: Well Then... FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU -**

**END...**

**for now...**


	12. Just A Dream

**BABY TIME!**

**CAUTION: CONFUSION MAY BE INFESTING YOUR BRAIN THROUGHOUT THESE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS**

-Tails P.O.V.-

Why am I sweating... Where am I... Cosmo... Where's Cosmo?!

"COSMO!" I shouted, springing from my bed.

"Tails! What's wrong?" Cosmo walked towards me and hugged me

"You... The house... Mephiles... What happened?" I asked her nervously.

"You were sweating and grunting in bed... Was it a bad dream or something?" She asked me, still holding me tight.

"I... I... Was a monster... You died... Mephiles tried killing me... I... Couldn't... Ugh..." And I collapsed on the bed.

-Cosmo's P.O.V.-

"It's just a dream, sweetie. Calm down. Now, come eat with me and Marty." I said soothingly.

"Ok... I will try to forget this dream thing..." He said slowly.

"Don't try, or it will just come back. Trust me, I know." I said, remembering when my ship was destroyed, as well as my home world, Green Gate.

The wall phone rang downstairs.

"I'll get it!" Tails said, dashing downstairs in his pajamas.

"Who is it?" I yelled, chasing after him. I got down there and he was already on the phone talking away about his new plane.

'I bet it's Sonic' I thought to myself.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

"I'll get the door!" I told Miles. I opened the door, and Blaze, Amy, and Cream were standing there, giggling and smiling.

"Guess what!" Amy said happily, almost shouting.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's going to be a GIRL!" Amy shouted. "I really hope she has my attitude, Sonic's eyes, and... And... I JUST CAN'T WAIT!"

"Calm down, calm down! Marty is still asleep!" I told her.

"Oh. Sorry. Wanna go shopping later today? I brought cookies! They... Well... They WERE fresh... But now there kind of cooled. But still good!" Cream asked the girls.

"Well, don't just stand there, come one in!" I told them. "But stay quiet, I'll go get the little man." They came in and seated themselves in the living room.

"Come on baby, just one more step." I told Marty. He was just learning to walk, but still liked scooting down the stairs on his booty.

"HAHA! THAT would teach ANYONE not to mess with them!" Tails blurted from in the kitchen. "Well, then I guess I'll see you at Two!" He walked into the living room and somewhat flinched.

"What was that all about, huh?" Amy asked Tails.

"Oh, nothing." He replied, grinning.

"It was Sonic, wasn't it?" I asked.

"You betcha!" He replied with a smile. He came over and kissed me on the cheek, then picked up Marty. He took him to the kitchen and started talking gibberish with him.

"I'll never understand how he does it." Blaze said.

"Well, I guess it's a father-son thing." I said with a smile. And with that, I poured us some coffee, Cream a glass of milk, and we all ate cookies and chatted.

**Me: So. Now that we've got this all under control,**

**Cosmo hands Me a cup of coffee**

**Me: Thank you.**

**Cosmo: You're Welcome.**

**Tails and Marty are talking gibberish to each other**

**Sonic: You guys are so weird, you know?**

**Tails: Yeah, it's a gift.**

**Me: Well, don't expect a lot of excitement for a while, because Eggman, apparently, went M.I.A.**

**Silver: Really?**

**Me: Yep.**

**Silver: Well, let's wrap this up.**

**Sonic: Review, Rate, Favorite!**

**Shadow: Tell us what you think of the story so far. Got something/someone you want to see in the story sooner or later? Tell us. We'd be glad to improve the story by appealing to the readers interests.**

**Me: Umm... Ok then, Thank You Shadow. See you all in chapter 14!**


End file.
